Danil
''' '''is a warrior from week 2 of Series 7. wore the sun emblem in his first week and the cloud emblem in his final week. His real name is Andrew Wilson. Challenges Faced Day One Challenges wore the sun emblem and was in third place in Warrior's Race. But his triumph in Spider's Web and Long Staff, Skull Cage and Demon Army (with the help of Dylar and Vansha meant that he leads the group with a flawless first day. Day Two Challenges lost his first life in Battle of the Boats, but succeeded in Loch Leap. Then, at The Gorge, he gave two of his three rings to Dylar when they won the challenge and won at the Battering Rams once again with the help of Dylar and Anmah. Day Three Challenges was sad that Ardhu went out first despite her loss at team challenges. He climbed up the Cliff Face, but couldn't escape the demon along with Dylar, despite seeing Lenat regaining back one of his lives, got eliminated in Demon Square along with Lenat, Vansha and Dylar and also didn't hit a mine at Target Run. His forth place in Deep Loch kept his lives, but didn't get him a ring, but he was not unhappy about Anmah leading the group. Day Four Challenges , despite seeing Vansha getting eliminated, managed to hit the vessel at Fire Water, having doing so on the last rock and won back a life. He defeated Lenat at the Wrestling Ring, but his knowledge didn't pay him off at the Riddle Bridge, but at the High Walk, it netted him four rings and no lives were lost. Day Five Challenges was sad that Dylar went out yesterday at the Way of the Warrior, but he was still happy that he was in first place. The three friends then headed to the Blasted Mountain. But he didn't make it across the Chasm, alkong with Lenat and Anmah, but he did win the Boulder Run, thus winning him and Lenat back a life. When they entered the Last Stand, Danil had to start behind Lenat and Anmah as he is 7 rings behind Anmah. He was the first warrior to go into the final week with Lenat following him into the portal just as Anmah was about to enter it. Final Week Day One Challenges wore the cloud emblem. Danil and Versad faced Stone Bridge, but on the last stone, he tripped and allowed Versad to take the ring, but he managed to win Battering Rams again, this time with Versad and Hanso and defeated Beron at Ring Rack. Day Two Challenges , after seeing Lenat go out on the first day, wished he will return. This time, his lack of aim made him lose a life in Fire Water and allowed Hanso to defeat him in the Wrestling Ring. Things took a change when succeeded in Demon Square where he failed last week. Day Three Challenges was sad about Beron getting eliminated. This time, he defeated Versad at the Treasure Ring and grabbed a ring at the Loch Leap again. With the help of Hanso, he crossed the Riddle Bridge, but his speed made him and Sonos get knocked out of the Tower Build challenge. Day Four Challenges , Hanso and Versad were the top three warriors left. Like last week, he lost a life when he didn't hit the mine and lost the Long Staff to Versad. But he did grab three rings at the Leap of Faith. With 4 lives and 3 rings, he must face Way of the Warrior. He managed to get the farthest point of any warrior, going out on the very last jaw.